mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jennifer Tilly
| birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1983–present | spouse = Sam Simon (1984–1991, divorced) | domesticpartner = Phil Laak | homepage = }} Jennifer Tilly (born September 16, 1958)Some sources indicate 1961, but Tilly's listing on the California Birth Index 1905–1995 (as Jennifer E. Chan) gives her birth date as September 16, 1958.Further reference to Tilly's birthdate as 9/16/58: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000236/ is a Canadian-American actress and poker player. She is an Academy Award nominee, and a World Series of Poker Ladies' Event bracelet winner. Her sister is Academy Award-nominee actress Meg Tilly. Personal life Tilly was born Jennifer E. Chan in Harbor City, Los Angeles, California. She is the second of four children of Harry Chan, a Chinese American used car salesman, and Patricia Tilly, a schoolteacher and former stage actress.Theinsider.com. Jennifer Tilly biography Following her parents' divorce when she was five, she was raised by her mother and stepfather, John Ward, on rural Texada Island, British Columbia, Canada. Her mother divorced again when Tilly was a teenager, and moved to Victoria, where Tilly attended Belmont High School. Jennifer Tilly began her acting career in her teenage years through a theatre program at Stephens College in Missouri. Tilly married Sam Simon in 1984. They divorced in 1991 and she is currently dating poker professional Phil Laak. Acting Tilly had small roles in TV shows and movies beginning in 1983. She had a recurring guest role on Hill Street Blues as Gina Srignoli, a mobster's widow who becomes romantically involved with detective Henry Goldblume. She appeared as Garry's girlfriend on It's Garry Shandling's Show, which aired on Showtime. She was also cast as a high end prostitute in the short lived comedy, Key West, alongside Fisher Stevens. Tilly's breakthrough film role was as a singing waitress in The Fabulous Baker Boys in a part that was specially written for her by Steve Kloves. That same year, she played a small part in the cult classic horse racing movie, Let it Ride with Richard Dreyfuss and Teri Garr, that Tilly later said "should have done better." She was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for her role as a hopelessly bad actress in Woody Allen's Bullets Over Broadway (1994). In 1994, she also had a small role in The Getaway with Alec Baldwin and Kim Basinger. Tilly starred in Bound, which portrays a lesbian relationship her character has with Gina Gershon. She played Samantha Cole in the Jim Carrey hit Liar Liar. In 2000's Dancing at the Blue Iguana she played a stripper and part-time dominatrix. She portrayed gossip columnist Louella Parsons in the 2001 Peter Bogdanovich film The Cat's Meow. Tilly gained some additional popularity in recent years for providing voice-over work as killer doll Tiffany for two of the ''Child's Play'' series. In the most recent installment, Seed of Chucky, she plays a dual role, providing the voice for Tiffany and also playing an exaggerated version of herself. Tilly is a semi-regular cast member on Family Guy, voicing the Griffin family's neighbor, Bonnie Swanson. She has also done vocal work for the films Monsters, Inc., Stuart Little, and ''[[Home on the Range (film)|''Home on the Range]], as well as the children's series Hey Arnold, In Disney's The Haunted Mansion, she does the voice-over for Madame Leota. She has been active in the theatre, winning a Theater World Award for her performance in the off-Broadway play One Shoe Off. Tilly had a starring role in the US television comedy Out of Practice starring Henry Winkler and Stockard Channing. The cancellation of that series was announced in May 2006. About this time, Tilly started dividing her time between her film career and professional poker (see below). By the end of 2008 she had returned more or less full time to her film and television career. Poker career at the 2005 WSOP]] On June 27, 2005, Tilly won a World Series of Poker bracelet (and $158,625) in the Ladies' No-Limit Texas Hold 'Em event, outlasting 600 other players. She followed up this accomplishment on September 1, 2005, by also winning the third World Poker Tour Ladies Invitational Tournament held at the Bicycle Casino in Los Angeles. Tilly has appeared in the GSN Poker Royale series. She appeared in the third season of Poker Superstars but was eliminated in the preliminary round. Tilly played in the Celebrity Poker Showdown which aired June 14, 2006, on Bravo. Tilly was knocked out in third place by Bravo’s online poker champion Ida Siconolfi (the first non-celebrity to appear on the show) when her failed to improve against Ida's starting hand of . Tilly appears as a celebrity, rather than a poker pro, in ESPN's Pro-Am Poker Equalizer. Tilly also appears in the World Series of Poker Tournament of Champions 2007 Edition video game (along with boyfriend, Phil Laak) that was released in 2007 by Activision. In a television interview in 2005, Tilly stated that at that point in her career she was more interested in pursuing poker than acting. By December 2008, Tilly announced her retirement from poker as a career. In her monthly column in Bluff Magazine she said: "I love poker but greatness in poker is an elusive dream. There are too many variants. Trying to find validation in poker is like trying to find a virgin in a whorehouse. I’m not giving up poker entirely — gambling is an addiction after all. I’m just going to treat it more like a hobby and less like a career." Since January 2010, Tilly appears to have resumed her poker career. As of 2010, Tilly's live tournament wins exceed $660,000. Filmography *''No Small Affair'' (1984) *''Moving Violations'' (1985) *''Cheers'' (1986) *''Remote Control'' (1987) *''Inside Out'' (1987) *''He's My Girl'' (1987) *''Johnny Be Good'' (1988) *''Rented Lips'' (1988) *''High Spirits'' (1988) *''Moonlighting'' (1989) *''Far From Home'' (1989) *''Let It Ride'' (1989) *''The Fabulous Baker Boys'' (1989) *''The Doors'' (1991) *''Scorchers'' (1991) *''Shadow of the Wolf'' (1992) *''Key West'' (1993) (TV) *''The Webbers'' (1993) (TV) *''Heads'' (1993) (TV) *''Made in America'' (1993) *''Double Cross'' (1994) *''Bullets Over Broadway'' (1994) *''Embrace of the Vampire'' (1994) *''The Getaway'' (1994) *''Bird of Prey'' (1995) *''Man with a Gun'' (1995) *''The Pompatus of Love'' (1996) *''House Arrest'' (1996) *''Bound'' (1996) *''American Strays'' (1996) *''Liar Liar'' (1997) *''Edie & Pen'' (1997) *''The Wrong Guy'' (1997) *''Bella Mafia'' (1997) *''Relax...It's Just Sex'' (1998) *''Hoods'' (1998) *''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) *''Music From Another Room'' (1998) *''Family Guy'' (1999–2002, 2005–present) (Voice of Bonnie Swanson) *''The Muse'' (1999) *''Goosed'' (1999) *''Do Not Disturb'' (1999) *''Bartok the Magnificent'' (1999) (voice) *''Stuart Little'' (1999) (voice) *''Play It to the Bone'' (1999) *''Cord'' (2000) *''Bruno'' (2000) *''Dancing at the Blue Iguana'' (2000) *''The Crew'' (2000) *''Dirt'' (2001) *''Sister Mary Explains It All'' (2001) (TV) *''Fast Sofa'' (2001) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) (voice) *''The Kid'' (2001) (voice) (TV) *''Ball in the House'' (2001) *''The Cat's Meow'' (2001) *''The Magnificent Ambersons'' (2002) (TV) *''Hollywood North'' (2003) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) *''Frasier'' (2003) (TV) *''Nowhere to Go But Up'' (2003) *''Jericho Mansions'' (2003) *''Second Best'' (2004) *''Perfect Opposites'' (2004) *''Home on the Range'' (2004) (voice) *''El Padrino'' (2004) *''Saint Ralph'' (2004) *''Love on the Side'' (2004) *''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) *''Bailey's Billion$'' (2005) *''Lil' Pimp'' (2005) (voice) *''Out of Practice'' (2005–2006) (TV) *''The Civilization of Maxwell Bright'' (2005) *''Tideland'' (2005) *''The Poker Movie'' (2006) *''The Initiation of Sarah'' (2006) (TV) *''Intervention'' (2007) *''Deal'' (2008) *''The CareTaker'' (2008) *''Bart Got a Room'' (2008) *''Inconceivable'' (2008) *''An American Girl: Chrissa Stands Strong'' (2009) (V) *''Baiyin diguo'' (2009) *''Imps'' (2009) *''The Making of Plus One'' (2009) (completed) *''Made in Romania'' (2009) (completed) *''Empire of Silver'' (2009) (completed) *''The Secret Lives of Dorks'' (2010) (filming) *''30 Beats'' (2010) (post-production) *''Renaissance Girl'' (2010) (pre-production) *''CSI: "Take My Life, Please!" (2010) *Return to Babylon'' (2011) (post-production) Awards and nominations Awards * Theater World Award, Most Promising Newcomer – One Shoe Off * Dramalogue Award – Vaniti * Gemini Award For Best Actress – Heads * Fanta Festival Best Actress – Bride Of Chucky * Fantasporto International Fantasy Film Award Best Actress – Bound * Golden Gate Award – GLAAD Media Award for media professionals who increase the understanding of the LGBT community Nominations * MTV Movie Award Best Frightened Performance – Seed of Chucky * Academy Award for Best Actress In Supporting Role – Bullets Over Broadway * Academy Of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films USA Best Actress – Bride Of Chucky * Blockbuster Entertainment Awards, Favourite Supporting Comedy Actress * Academy Of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films USA Best Supporting Actress – Bound * MTV Movie Award Best Kiss (With Gina Gershon) – Bound References External links * * Category:1958 births Category:American film actors Category:American poker players Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Chinese descent Category:American people of Canadian descent Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Family Guy Category:Female poker players Category:Living people Category:People from Victoria, British Columbia Category:World Poker Tour winners Category:World Series of Poker bracelet winners Category:American actors of Chinese descent Category:Canadian actors of Chinese descent de:Jennifer Tilly es:Jennifer Tilly fr:Jennifer Tilly fy:Jennifer Tilly it:Jennifer Tilly he:ג'ניפר טילי nl:Jennifer Tilly ja:ジェニファー・ティリー no:Jennifer Tilly pl:Jennifer Tilly pt:Jennifer Tilly ru:Тилли, Дженнифер sr:Џенифер Тили fi:Jennifer Tilly sv:Jennifer Tilly uk:Дженніфер Тіллі